O Processo
by Motoko Li
Summary: Porque convencer Zoro a deixá-la se aproximar foi demorado e tortuoso.


**Disclaimer: **os personagens de One Piece não me pertencem.

**Aviso: **esta fanfic contém spoilers da saga dos tritões.

* * *

><p><strong>O Processo<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>And love is either in your heart<br>Or on it's way**_

(E o amor está ou em seu coração

Ou em seu próprio caminho)

_Young at Heart – Frank Sinatra_

* * *

><p>Nami despertou, ofegante.<p>

Olhou ao redor. Estava outra vez no Sunny. Após dois anos de espera, de treinamento árduo, de saudade, voltava para casa.

Deslizou os pés para fora da cama, sentindo a testa úmida, e seguiu para fora do quarto. A brisa noturna a atingiu em cheio, e ela sentiu os pêlos do seu braço se arrepiarem. Vestia apenas uma camisola simples – ostentação num navio pirata nunca era inteligente.

Caminhou devagar pelo corredor e chegou ao convés, apreciando as boas memórias que cada pedacinho daquele lugar lhe trazia.

Suspirou. Gostava da aparência do navio à noite, quando a luz da lua banhava a grama verde e as laranjeiras que cresciam. E tudo era tão silencioso. Apenas o ruído e o balanço do mar, que soava como uma canção de ninar.

Ergueu os olhos quase inconscientemente. Sabia que era a noite de ronda de Zoro. Ele sempre ficava com os maiores turnos. Tinha hábitos noturnos, o que explicava os seus constantes cochilos durante o dia. Ademais disso, não havia muitos membros da tripulação que pudessem lidar com aquele serviço. Por motivos óbvios, ela e Sanji sempre precisavam estar despertos ao amanhecer. E Luffy e Chopper eram demasiado infantis para se encarregarem da vigília.

Zoro sempre se oferecia. Ela acreditava que ele gostava de usar a quietude da noite para pensar.

Levada pelos seus instintos, subiu as escadas que levavam à torre de vigia. As lembranças do seu pesadelo ainda a perturbavam. Não queria ficar sozinha.

Ele voltou o rosto ao vê-la, e franziu as sobrancelhas.

- O que você está fazendo acordada? – perguntou, a voz áspera e cheia de censura.

- Estou sem sono – respondeu Nami, acomodando-se ao seu lado. Escorou-se contra a proteção de madeira, encolhendo os joelhos junto do peito. O vento balançava os seus cabelos e ela se apressou para tirá-los da frente dos olhos, observando o vasto oceano à frente. – É bom voltar para casa – disse, suavemente.

Zoro não respondeu. Nunca fizera o tipo conversador.

O afastamento de dois anos não pareceu operar muitas diferenças no seu exterior, exceto pelo ferimento no olho. Ainda que a cicatriz devesse lhe trazer uma lembrança amarga, ela achava que a marca dera mais masculinidade ao seu rosto. Ele exalava uma aura de imponência natural.

Atraída pelo reflexo da lua na água, Nami inclinou o corpo para frente, para que pudesse vê-la melhor.

- Sabe, - mordeu o lábio, pensativa. – eu nunca te agradeci por me salvar de Arlong.

Zoro fez um ruído de impaciência.

- E não precisa fazê-lo – respondeu, rude.

Ela voltou o rosto por sobre o ombro para que pudesse fitá-lo. Durante todo o tempo, Zoro fora uma das pessoas de quem mais sentira falta. Do silêncio acolhedor, da sensação de segurança, até mesmo das discussões infundadas. Porque, junto de Luffy, fora ele quem a libertara, trouxera-a para o mundo.

Nami sempre sabia o que esperar de Zoro. Embora os seus pensamentos fossem uma incógnita, os seus atos eram claros.

- Eu tive um pesadelo esta noite – disse, voltando-se outra vez para frente. Apoiou o queixo sobre a balaustrada, distraída. – Um que eu não tinha há muito tempo – pausou, deslizando o dedo pelo lábio. As lembranças ainda a perturbavam. – A morte de Bellemere.

Houve silêncio outra vez.

- Exceto que das outras vezes, bem, você aparecia – ela deu um pequeno sorriso. – E Luffy, é claro. Eu ainda lembro das palavras dele quando aceitou me ajudar – sacudiu a cabeça, rindo baixo. O riso foi morrendo aos poucos, gradativamente. – Nesta noite, eu estava sozinha. Apesar de tudo, eu ainda tenho medo. Eu tenho medo de acordar e estar sozinha.

- Você não estará sozinha – disse Zoro. Franziu o cenho. - A menos que queira – concluiu, a contragosto.

Nami sorriu. Virou-se na sua direção, sentando-se de frente para ele, e estendeu as pernas desnudas, de modo que elas atingiram a outra extremidade da pequena cabine.

- Obrigada, Zoro.

Zoro sacudiu a cabeça, impaciente, e bufou, olhando para o lado. Ele não gostava de agradecimentos. Gratidão o constrangia tanto quanto humilhação. Preferia que alguém lhe desse as costas sem se preocupar em ser educado, a se esforçar para agradá-lo em retribuição.

- Eu já disse que você não deve fazê-lo, bruxa – resmungou, secamente.

- Não, você disse que eu não precisava fazê-lo, não que eu não devia fazê-lo – corrigiu ela. – Porque sim, eu devo a você – sorriu torto. – Embora isso não faça com que a sua dívida para comigo diminua – acrescentou, o que fez com que Zoro grunhisse.

- Vá dormir – ele mandou, aborrecido.

Nami arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Por que eu deveria? – perguntou.

Zoro a encarou.

- É suposto que você deve comandar este navio – respondeu, secura em suas palavras. – A menos, é claro, que você queira me encarregar desta tarefa, o que eu particularmente não me importo de fazer, exceto que nos faria vagar por anos em círculos – seu amargor para a própria incapacidade de se orientar era notável.

Ela riu. Levou algumas mechas de cabelo ruivo para trás da orelha, e se moveu pela cabine, até parar ao lado dele. O corpo sólido de Zoro emanava um calor agradável, e Nami inconscientemente se aconchegou àquela sensação.

- Eu não quero ficar sozinha – explicou, deslizando a língua pelos lábios. – Posso ficar aqui? – perguntou, erguendo o rosto para fitá-lo. Ele encarava o mar à frente deles, imóvel. - Com você?

Ele ficou em silêncio, os lábios torcidos, a testa enrugada, o que sempre fazia quando estava aborrecido.

- Eu não vou levá-la para cama quando você pegar no sono, se é o que está esperando – rebateu, azedo.

- Não se preocupe, eu não vou dormir.

Mas a primeira coisa que ela fez após escorar a cabeça contra o ombro de Zoro, foi fechar os olhos e dormir. E quando acordou, estava debaixo dos lençóis da sua própria cama.

* * *

><p>Ela sabia que ir até Zoro outra vez iria aborrecê-lo. Embora houvessem compartilhado uma noite de paz, durante o dia a sua relação se desenrolou como rotineiramente: algumas discussões, alguns xingamentos. Eles não se esbarravam muito pelo navio. Tinham hábitos e deveres diferentes.<p>

Apesar disso, quando pôs a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, já perto da meia noite, não conseguiu fechar os olhos. Sua mente traidora tratava de fazê-la recordar da madrugada ao lado de Zoro e sobre como se sentira bem, ainda que o silêncio houvesse reinado entre eles. E apenas a perspectiva de dar outra vez uma chance para que o seu pesadelo habitual voltasse a aborrecê-la a perturbava.

Não havia vento esta noite. A vela havia sido recolhida. O frescor noturno lhe acariciava a face.

Nami deslizou descalça pelo convés. Ergueu o rosto para fitar a noite estrelada. Não havia uma única nuvem.

Hesitou durante o caminho que a levava até as escadas, mas por fim subiu. Zoro fez um ruído de aborrecimento ao notá-la. Estava sentado, as espadas acomodadas sobre o chão, exceto por uma, que usava como apoio para o braço.

- Não faça disto um hábito – resmungou, observando-a pelo canto de olho.

Nami se acomodou ao seu lado, esticando as pernas e se espreguiçando. Tinha os músculos tesos após horas sentada diante da escrivaninha, ocupada com a preparação de alguns mapas.

- Não aja como se fosse o dono do navio ou algo assim – respondeu, bocejando. – Eu achei que nós tivéssemos o direito de ir e vir.

Ele grunhiu uma resposta ininteligível.

- Eu nunca havia subido aqui antes – ela inclinou ligeiramente o corpo para frente para observar o mar. Não havia ondas. Alguns golfinhos passavam adiante, embora acreditasse que eles eram criaturas preferencialmente diurnas. – Posso entender porque você gosta. É agradável.

- Eu não gosto – Zoro ergueu uma sobrancelha. – É a minha noite de vigília.

Nami não contestou. Era difícil coagir Zoro a admitir algo que não quisesse. Ele não era expansivo. Guardar para si as próprias preferências e pensamentos era algo inato da sua personalidade. E ela não pretendia contestar esta característica. Pelo menos não agora. Faria daquilo um processo gradual.

- Você deve se entediar – comentou, preferindo levar a conversa para outro tópico.

Ele não respondeu.

- Você teve pesadelos outra vez? – perguntou, enfim, após um curto instante de silêncio, algum aborrecimento na voz.

Ela encolheu os ombros, levando os cabelos para trás da orelha, e maneou a cabeça em negativa.

- Eu não cheguei a ir para a cama – comentou, distraída. – Estava estudando algumas anotações. Fiz diversos apontamentos sobre o arquipélago de Shabondy enquanto esperava por Luffy, mas não tive tempo de começar a cartografia – suspirou. Olhou-o. – Onde você esteve, Zoro?

O corpo de Zoro se retesou àquela pergunta e ela soube que havia tocado num assunto proibido.

- Em nenhum lugar que seja da sua conta, bruxa – respondeu, áspero.

- Não seja grosseiro – repreendeu ela, o cenho franzido. O tom de voz rude a enfadou. Passara incontáveis noites sem dormir, pensando no rumo dos seus companheiros, e não admitia represálias duras em troca da sua inquietação. Não parecia justo. – Pode parecer surpreendente para você, mas eu me preocupo com os membros deste bando. São a minha única família.

Zoro bufou.

- Eu estava com Mihawk – disse por fim.

Se Nami se surpreendeu com aquela declaração, não o demonstrou. Tinha as pernas esticadas e passou um pé por cima do outro, de modo a se acomodar melhor. Por um instante, não aparentou tê-lo ouvido. Mas era impossível que não o fizesse. O navio estava imerso no habitual silêncio noturno.

- Bom – ela falou, satisfeita com a confissão. – Minha estadia foi muito mais agradável do que a sua, creio – comentou, sorrindo levemente ao se recordar do período de treinamento durante aqueles dois anos. Quase levara o lugar abaixo uma ou duas vezes. – Kuma me enviou para uma ilha do tempo.

Ela continuou a falar. Gostava de compartilhar os seus sentimentos e pensamentos, pois era uma maneira de permitir que nada importante caísse no esquecimento por negligência. E Zoro, como era de se esperar, não a interrompeu – embora ele tenha demonstrado querer fazê-lo uma ou duas vezes. Tinha os olhos fechados, como se estivesse dormindo, mas a sua respiração continuava ritmada e forte, o que indicava que a escutava.

Enquanto levava adiante aquele monólogo, Nami o observava. Nunca admitira a ninguém, mas gostava de observá-lo. Zoro era a epítome da força. Mesmo a sua fisionomia esbanjava a rudeza natural de um lutador: tinha o queixo duro, o cenho constantemente franzido, os lábios finos e um pouco ressecados do vento.

Era bom estar de volta. Era bom tê-lo de volta. Sentia-se completa outra vez: tinha Luffy, tinha Zoro, tinha a sua paz, a sua proteção, a sua tranqüilidade novamente.

Em algum momento durante o transcorrer da noite, ela silenciou, cansada. Havia sido um longo dia.

Zoro abriu os olhos. Observou o oceano. Certificou-se da presença de Nami apenas por instinto.

Nami bocejou.

- Você não vai me levar para a cama outra vez? - perguntou, dando um pequeno sorriso, enquanto se encolhia contra a parede de madeira da torre, mais próxima do corpo masculino. O calor que exalava dele a fez suar, pois não fazia frio naquela noite, mas ela não se importou.

- Não é como se eu tivesse alguma escolha – ele rebateu, azedo. – Você podia aproveitar e ir com as suas próprias pernas, enquanto ainda está acordada.

Nami suspirou, rindo baixo.

- E perder a chance de aborrecer você? – sacudiu a cabeça. – Só se eu estivesse louca.

- Bruxa – resmungou Zoro.

Ele não se moveu, porém, quando Nami postou a cabeça no seu ombro, exatamente como na noite anterior. Ela não demorou nem um minuto para pegar no sono. Posteriormente, descobriu que sempre dormia melhor ao lado dele. Quem sabe por que o espadachim fosse capaz de espantar os seus fantasmas apenas com a força da sua personalidade.

Ou porque simplesmente gostasse do seu cheiro.

* * *

><p>Com o passar dos dias, a admiração que Nami sentia gradualmente se converteu em atração.<p>

Ela não percebeu quando o raio a atingiu, só percebeu que algo havia acontecido. E, de repente, queria ter as mãos dele sobre ela.

* * *

><p>O Sunny aportou numa ilha vazia. Era pequena, habitada apenas por alguns animais selvagens de pequeno porte, mas possuía um lago, algumas árvores com frutas tropicais e uma praia de areia branca que parecia muito promissora para um banho de sol.<p>

Após a varredura comum, executada por Franky e Brook para se certificar de que não seriam surpreendidos por nenhum perigo em potencial, Sanji, Chopper e Usopp partiram para o recolhimento de suprimentos - afinal, eles não poderiam perder a chance de reabastecer os tanques de água potável. Luffy os acompanhou, tencionando derrubar um cervo ou alguma criatura semelhante para ter carne vermelha no jantar.

Nami e Robin se estenderam na praia. A morena lia um livro sob um enorme guarda-sol, enquanto a ruiva preferira tomar um banho de sol e relaxar.

- Chopper está certo – comentou Nami, distraída, puxando os óculos escuros para frente dos olhos. Suspirou, sentindo os raios quentes tocarem o seu corpo seminu. – Este local é o paraíso.

- Você devia passar protetor solar, navegadora-san – respondeu Robin gentilmente, distraída com a própria leitura, e não ergueu a cabeça para fitá-la.

- Oh – ela se sentou subitamente àquela sugestão. Olhou ao redor. Havia deixado a sua bolsa perto do local onde Brook e Zoro estavam, ocupados em derrubar alguns cocos. Uma vez que Zoro se negava a utilizar a lâmina das suas espadas para algo tão banal, eles estavam usando um pedaço de madeira. – Volto num instante.

Ela se aproximou dos dois, no que sequer foi percebida. Agarrou o protetor solar, espalhando o creme pela parte da frente do corpo e pelas pernas.

Tinha um cuidado todo especial com a sua pele. A brisa marítima sempre era capaz de provocar mais queimaduras do que um vento normal. E Nami passava muitas horas exposta ao sol e à chuva, ocupada em guiar o leme. Não queria acelerar o seu processo de envelhecimento.

- Zoro – chamou. Ele a olhou no mesmo instante. – Passe sobre as minhas costas – pediu, estendendo o tubo na sua direção.

Fazia calor, mas Zoro continuava com as suas vestes pretas e as espadas presas à cintura. Nunca baixava a guarda em terreno desconhecido. Ele bufou ao vê-la.

- Estou com as mãos cheias de areia – disse, secamente.

Apesar de terem se passado quase duas semanas de interação constante, ele ainda ficava confortável com muito contato físico. Incluso fugia de abraços grupais, apertos de mão e trocas de carícias ínfimas. Mantinha uma distância segura de qualquer coisa que pudesse perturbá-lo ou constrangê-lo.

- Você me deve – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, dando a entender que não desistiria tão fácil.

- Dê-me o prazer de fazê-lo, Nami-san – Brook deu a sua habitual risada cantarolada, aproximando-se deles. Tinha os braços ocupados com os cocos já derrubados. – Eu adoraria poder sentir o calor da sua pele quente sobre a minha. Exceto que – pausou, dramaticamente. – eu não tenho pele!

Zoro fez um som de enfado diante da piada, agarrando o tubo de protetor solar.

- Vire-se – ordenou, num grunhido.

Nami o obedeceu, usando as mãos para levantar o cabelo, que já caía pelos ombros. Quase suspirou ao sentir o contato das mãos calejadas sobre as suas costas. Elas eram grandes, quentes e ásperas. Espalhavam firme e rapidamente o produto em seu corpo.

Mordeu os lábios com força, sentindo a pressão da atração física a esmagá-la. Estreitou os olhos para enxergar mais adiante, tentando se distrair com outra coisa. Robin sorria na sua direção, seu sorriso arrastado e sabido, e Nami estava certa de que ela havia observado cada uma das suas reações, desde a interação entre eles, até o jeito como os seus pêlos se arrepiaram ante o contato com a pele de Zoro.

- Bem, - disse Zoro, aborrecido. Afastou-se, esfregando as palmas das mãos nas calças. Tinha os lábios torcidos. – aí está.

Nami se voltou para observá-lo. Havia sinais de tensão no seu rosto.

Brook já havia se afastado, ocupado em derrubar os cocos dentro de uma enorme sacola, e tratava de seguir os coqueiros pela costa, atrás de mais.

- Obrigada – ela sorriu, optando por não obrigá-lo a continuar o diálogo. Já havia exigido muito de Zoro. Desatar a sua fúria sobre ela não faria a situação ficar mais fácil. Deu-lhe as costas e agarrou a sua bolsa sobre a areia.

- Você fez de propósito – a voz dele se mostrou baixa e irritada. – Poderia ter pedido para Robin.

A reclamação internamente a enfureceu. Não podia pensar em nenhuma justificativa mais clara para o fato de ele ser tão contrário à idéia de tocá-la, do que o fato de que, de alguma maneira, não correspondia à eletricidade que lhe percorria o corpo à proximidade entre eles. Não como ela o fazia, pelo menos.

- Não se preocupe – Nami respondeu, aparentando displicência. As suas palavras eram tão frias que poderiam fazer congelar o deserto. – Não vou voltar a incomodá-lo. Da próxima vez, me certificarei de que Sanji esteja próximo – olhou-o por sobre os ombros, batendo os cílios. – Diminua em 2 mil a sua dívida para comigo, bebê chorão. Quem sabe isso amaine o seu aborrecimento.

* * *

><p>Ela não o procurou por uma semana.<p>

Habituada que estava, porém, a dormir na companhia de Zoro, da brisa noturna e das estrelas, não pôde pregar os olhos com eficiência durante o período de abstinência forçada. Apesar disso, não demonstrou o quão perturbada estava, e sim flertou.

Flertou com Sanji de todas as maneiras possíveis e imagináveis. Quase a ponto de levá-lo às lágrimas de paixão.

Obviamente, o fato de ignorar a existência de Zoro, atribuída à sua repentina atração pelo cozinheiro dos Chapéu de Palha, acabou por deixar o espadachim possesso. E, quando mais ele pressionava por uma conversa durante as refeições ou nos horários de faxina do navio, mais ela se esgueirava para longe, fingindo não ouvi-lo.

Ela o empurrou ao limite, mas Zoro não explodiu. Ele recuou quando viu que não seria bem sucedido.

Logo o jogo perdeu a graça. Sanji era demasiado grudento. A suas noites de sono estavam insatisfatórias. E ela sentia falta de Zoro. Do seu mau-humor e das suas respostas mal-educadas e monossilábicas.

Cansada de brincar, decidiu agir.

Saiu do banho já com a camisola. Estava cansada e frustrada. A sua exaustão a impedira de se focar no que necessitava atenção. Não fora capaz de desenhar uma linha do mapa do arquipélago de Shabondy. Zoro era o culpado. Se ele não fosse tão arredio, Nami não precisaria castigá-lo.

Subiu as escadas que levavam à torre de vigia com a toalha ainda presa em mãos.

- O quê? – a voz de Zoro era seca. – Resolveu falar comigo agora?

Nami lhe lançou um olhar indulgente, de quem preferia ignorá-lo, e se arrastou para o seu lado. Apenas a proximidade física já fez com que se sentisse melhor. Assim, começou a secar os cabelos vermelhos, que ainda estavam úmidos.

- Eu não sei, você ainda vai continuar bravinho porque precisou encostar em mim? – rebateu, fria.

Zoro fez um ruído. Do jeito que ela havia colocado as palavras, criou uma emboscada da qual era impossível escapar sem sair pela tangente. Uma simples palavra dita sem pensar poderia avivar a chama da fúria da senhora do tempo. Nami era passional, e a ira ardia em seu peito, às vezes com força, às vezes mais fracamente.

- Eu não gosto do jeito como você me manipula – ele disse, sem olhá-la.

- Eu não precisaria manipulá-lo, se você não começasse a tremer como um garoto virgem apenas porque eu pedi para que você passasse protetor-solar em mim – respondeu Nami, sarcástica. Sacudiu a cabeça, largando a toalha sobre as pernas e começando a pentear os cabelos com os dedos. – Qual é o problema? Você já me tocou antes.

- Não tire conclusões precipitadas – Zoro fungou, o maxilar rijo. Estava furioso. – Você sempre distorce as situações a seu bel-prazer.

- Ah, Zoro – ela revirou os olhos, enfadada. – Cale a sua maldita boca – resmungou.

Ele grunhiu, mas não tentou continuar o diálogo. Não tinha argumentos para rebater Nami. Ela era a rainha da retórica. Tudo que tentasse usar como justificativa acabaria sendo usado contra ele, uma hora ou outra. A opção mais segura era deixar aquela história morrer.

Afinal, Nami estava ali agora.

Ela bocejou, espreguiçando-se, e passou o braço por baixo do dele, segurando-o e aproximando a cabeça do seu ombro. Aproximou-se sem medo de ser rechaçada. Após toda aquela conversa, sabia que Zoro não se atreveria a repreendê-la.

- Suponho que isso signifique que fizemos as pazes – ele disse, a voz áspera.

- Não tenha tantas esperanças – respondeu Nami, os olhos já fechados. Aspirou profundamente. Gostava do perfume natural de Zoro. – É apenas que eu gosto de dormir com você. Espanta os meus pesadelos.

Ele percebeu que ela recolhia as pernas para junto do peito, encolhendo-as um pouco, e pousou uma das mãos sobre o joelho desnudo. O local esquentou quase imediatamente (a barreira entre eles foi completamente derrubada então).

- Eu vou dividir com o Franky hoje – avisou, traçando círculos com o polegar sobre a pele macia. O corpo de Nami tremeu à carícia. – O que eu devo dizer para ele quando nos vir?

- Isso não é meu problema – respondeu ela, a voz baixa e sonolenta. Suspirou. – O que quer que você diga, porém, certifique-se de que será convincente. Nós não precisamos de nenhum acesso de ciúme vindo de Sanji.

- Feh – os ombros dele sacudiram àquele resmungo. – Ele não teria ciúme se você não o incentivasse.

- Sanji não precisa de nenhum incentivo, Zoro, você sabe disso – Nami esticou uma das pernas por sobre as de Zoro. O vento noturno fez com que ela se arrepiasse. – Ele é capaz de viver no seu próprio universo. Com ou sem estímulos.

Houve silêncio.

Ela gostava de se achegar a ele. Embora o corpo de Zoro fosse sólido, pela dureza dos seus músculos, dava-lhe a impressão de ser aconchegante. Luffy supria a maior parte da sua necessidade de se sentir amada. Ele era um irmão excepcional: a fazia rir quando estava triste, não deixava que chorasse, e sempre antecipava as suas preocupações. Mas era de Zoro que queria extrair a necessidade de contato físico.

Demorou muito tempo para dormir daquela vez, sentindo o estômago borbulhar diante da proximidade, e ele não parou de acariciá-la. A pele dela reclamou pela pressão constante, irritada pela fricção no mesmo local, mas Nami não foi capaz de reclamar.

* * *

><p>O mês veio e se foi. Ela o viu todos os dias. Ela o tocou todos os dias. Cada vez mais. Porque ela queria mais.<p>

* * *

><p>- Ah, Zoro – Nami se jogou no sofá da sala de treinamento, aborrecida. – Você podia usar a sua posição de primeiro imediato e tentar convencer Luffy a não participar do campeonato de comida da ilha. Tudo o que nós menos precisamos é de exposição. Com a situação dos Tritões e tudo.<p>

Zoro não virou o rosto para olhá-la. Estava muito ocupado levantando os pesados alteres.

Suava em abundância. Usava as roupas de treinamento de antigamente: calças pretas e uma camisa branca, a qual estava transparente devido à transpiração.

- Não vai adiantar – ele disse, ofegante. – É melhor deixá-lo fazer o que quiser. Depois nós lidamos com as conseqüências.

- Este é o problema – ela reclamou, roendo a unha, distraída. – Estou cansada de lidar com as conseqüências – choramingou. Estendeu as pernas sobre o sofá. O cômodo era, por direito, de Zoro. Ninguém nunca utilizava a sala de treinamento. Seu cheiro estava espalhado por todo lado.

Zoro a olhou de relance, dando-lhe um sorriso torto.

- A parte de lidar com as conseqüências é sempre a mais divertida – disse.

- Ah, sim. Assim como quando você espancou um Tenryuubito, ou quando invadimos Enies Lobby. Ah, eu vivo por estes momentos – rebateu Nami, azeda. Expirou, movendo os pés, espreguiçando-se. – Estou faminta. Você vai ficar aí? – levantou-se.

- Yeah. Ainda não terminei.

- Eu canso só de ver você treinar – ela comentou, gesticulando de modo distraído, seguindo para a porta.

* * *

><p>A textura da pele dela e da pele de Zoro era completamente diferente. Ela era macia, delicada. As palmas das mãos eram suaves. Seu corpo não estava preparado para a luta física. Não tinha cicatrizes aparentes. Era agradável de olhar e de tocar.<p>

Zoro gostava da sua suavidade. Ele era áspero e duro. Os músculos eram proeminentes e havia lembranças de batalhas espalhadas pelos membros, tirando qualquer graça do seu corpo.

Tocá-la era como tocar uma pluma.

* * *

><p>Nami subiu mais cedo naquela noite. Robin e Franky ainda não haviam se recolhido. Ela não estava preocupada, porém. Robin costumava manter Franky suficientemente ocupado para que fosse incapaz de prestar atenção em alguém mais.<p>

Zoro já estava lá, como sempre. Mas passara a deixar as espadas um pouco mais longe do seu corpo desde que Nami começara a acompanhá-lo durante as rondas noturnas. Não queria correr o risco de que ela se ferisse por um descuido.

Fazia mais de dois, quase três meses que mantinham aquela rotina. Algumas regras já estavam pré-estabelecidas.

- Nós vamos chegar à próxima ilha amanhã – comentou Nami, chupando uma laranja. Sentou-se por sobre os joelhos dele. Gradualmente, conseguiu convencê-lo a aceitar os seus avanços com relação ao contato físico. – Pelo que eu li, tem um vilarejo pequeno – lambeu os dedos. Fez uma pausa. - Você quer? – estendeu a fruta na sua direção.

Ele aceitou, agarrando a laranja e dando uma mordida. Ficou em silêncio enquanto mastigava.

- Por que você está me dizendo isso? – Perguntou após engolir, referindo-se à informação anterior. Arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Não vou carregar as suas sacolas outra vez. Estou cansado de servir como o seu empregado, bruxa.

- Não seja dramático – ela revirou os olhos. Tomou a laranja da sua mão, ultrajada com a utilização indevida do apelido. – E eu não vou fazer compras desta vez. É só que parece que há um ferreiro muito reconhecido na Ilha Zeo, e eu pensei que talvez você gostasse de dar uma olhada.

- Hm.

Ele postou a mão sobre a sua cintura, distraído.

- Vê? – rebateu Nami, presunçosa. – Uma boa ação. Sem esperar nada em troca – jogou o cabelo por cima do ombro. – Você devia se arrepender por ter sido tão duro comigo.

Eles não conversaram muito depois disto. A temperatura começava a cair e Nami se encolheu entre os braços de Zoro, aproveitando o silêncio para pensar. O seu trabalho cartográfico havia melhorado significantemente naquele período.

Dormiu bem, com os dedos dele acariciando a pele do seu braço, e acordou com os seus movimentos, perto do amanhecer.

- Vem, passa as pernas pela minha cintura – ele pediu, a voz áspera. – É mais fácil descer você desse jeito.

Nami resmungou, sonolenta, mas obedeceu. Pousou a cabeça contra o seu ombro, abraçando-o pelo pescoço. Era muito mais confortável que a sua própria cama. O balanço rítmico de Zoro descendo as escadas acabou por levá-la outra vez a uma inconsciência parcial, quebrada com a voz furiosa de Sanji.

- Mas o quê...? – ele gritou. – O que diabos você está fazendo com a Nami-swan, seu maldito marimo? – rugiu.

- O que parece que eu estou fazendo, cozinheiro imbecil? – rebateu Zoro, seco. – Estou a levando para o quarto.

- Você não vai entrar no quarto da Nami-swan nem por cima do meu cadáver – Sanji bateu o pé no chão com força. Nami suspirou, franzindo as sobrancelhas. Ela não gostava quando ele começava com os seus acessos de macho alfa. – Dê-me ela aqui. Eu faço isso.

- Não nesta vida, idiota.

Bocejando, ela resolveu intervir antes que a discussão se transformasse em gritos, e logo depois em uma batalha. Não precisava de mais nenhuma publicidade. Não queria que Usopp, Luffy ou Brook ficassem sabendo. As piadinhas seriam demasiado cansativas.

- Tudo bem, Sanji – ela disse, a voz preguiçosa, erguendo a cabeça. Tinha os olhos pesados. Havia dormido pouco e se sentia muito sonolenta. – Eu quero que Zoro faça isso.

A declaração fez com que Sanji ficasse pálido. Ele gaguejou uma ou duas palavras antes de lhes dar as costas e seguir na direção da cozinha. Ainda puderam ouvir a forte batida da porta, denunciando a sua fúria.

- Ah, bem, parece que o enfurecemos – comentou Nami, distraída, enquanto Zoro começava a andar.

Ele tinha os braços abaixo das suas nádegas, sustentando-a, mas ela não se preocupou com a intimidade daquela posição. Nos últimos tempos, parecia que Zoro se esforçava para romper as barreiras impostas por si próprio. Além disso, admitira que estava perdidamente atraída por ele. E tudo o que recebesse era o bastante.

Quando chegaram ao quarto, ele a soltou, posicionando-a sobre a cama, mas Nami hesitou em desprender as pernas da sua cintura.

- Deita comigo um momento – pediu, puxando o lençol para cobri-la.

O cenho de Zoro se franziu. Ele vacilou.

- Não cabemos nós dois aí – disse, como se procurasse uma desculpa para negar. Ergueu a sobrancelha. – Aliás, acho que eu não caibo aí sozinho, que dirá acompanhado.

Nami sorriu.

- Eu vou precisar subornar você? – perguntou, sarcástica.

Ele grunhiu, aborrecido, e tirou as espadas da cintura, posicionando-as perto da mesa de cabeceira. Ainda resmungava em voz baixa antes de se livrar dos sapatos e se encolher sobre a cama, virado de lado, e Nami riu do seu esforço. Obviamente, Zoro estava desconfortável.

Ela passou uma perna por cima do quadril dele, pousando o queixo sobre o seu peito. Podia ouvir as batidas ritmadas do seu coração.

Zoro expirou fortemente.

- Fecha os olhos e dorme – mandou, azedo.

Nami não discutiu. Estava suficientemente satisfeita que havia podido levá-lo até aquela situação. Não parecia que Zoro se dobraria tão fácil aos seus desejos. Mas ele ficara mais maleável com o transcorrer das semanas. E agora ela já quase não conseguia imaginar algo que ele não fizesse.

Acordou perto das nove. Havia dormido o suficiente. Além disso, o navio precisava da sua navegadora. Às vezes, Franky ocupava o lugar, quando Nami estava cansada ou quando a rota era demasiado fácil.

Espreguiçando-se, desembrenhou-se de Zoro. A cama tinha pouco espaço, o que queria dizer que eles precisavam coexistir no mesmo lugar. Suas pernas e braços estavam entrelaçados e ela suava, fruto do calor natural que emanava do corpo dele. Zoro, porém, sequer se moveu aos seus movimentos. Seu rosto tinha a expressão tranqüila que nunca trazia quando estava acordado. Era demasiado sério para relaxar.

Seguiu para a cozinha, como fazia todas as manhãs. Mesmo que a tripulação não tomasse o desjejum no mesmo horário, sempre havia café e pão frescos.

Sanji e Luffy estavam lá. Sanji limpando; Luffy, como sempre, comendo.

- Bom dia – ela cumprimentou, sabendo que, mesmo assim, não seria bem recebida. Sanji ainda devia estar fervilhando de raiva pela cena do convés, mais cedo. Mas Nami não queria ficar maximizando o peso da situação.

- 'Dia – apenas Luffy respondeu, como ela previra.

* * *

><p>Nami gostava de agradar Zoro. Gostava de tomar atitudes que normalmente não tomaria para fazê-lo se orgulhar. Inclusive aceitava emprestar dinheiro sem cobrar juros.<p>

Sabia que estava sendo patética. E também sabia que o amor deixava as pessoas patéticas. Conseqüentemente, ela obtivera muitas respostas a partir destas duas frases.

* * *

><p>Zoro estava fazendo uma pausa. Nami sabia que ele sempre fazia um pequeno intervalo entre as três e as quatro da tarde, porque esforço físico em excesso podia lhe provocar alguma ruptura de tendão ou câimbra.<p>

Como ela previra, ele estava sentado sobre o sofá, sem camisa, e suava. Respirava profunda e rapidamente, recuperando o fôlego. A garrafa d'água na sua mão estava quase vazia.

- Zoro, eu quero descer na próxima ilha – ela resmungou ao se aproximar. Sentou-se no colo dele. Gostava de estar próxima. Seu estômago tremia ao menor contato. Estava furiosa apesar disso. Sanji não estava facilitando a situação.

- Nami, eu vou sujar você – disse Zoro, a voz neutra. – Estou completamente suado.

- Você não entende a gravidade da situação – Nami choramingou, sacudindo a cabeça. Não se importava em parecer infantil. Havia tentado todos os seus argumentos mais lógicos para convencer Luffy a escutá-la, mas Sanji conseguira bloquear todos os seus estratagemas.

Robin teria sido uma importante aliada, se não se mostrasse indiferente diante da situação. E contar com o apoio de Zoro seria a sua única saída. Ele era o primeiro imediato, afinal. E exercia grande influência sobre Luffy. Ainda mais do que Sanji – o que era um pouco ultrajante, pensando assim, que Luffy preferisse ouvir as sugestões de Sanji às dela, afinal, era um dos membros mais antigos daquele navio.

Zoro fez um ruído de quem estava escutando e curvou a cabeça para trás, apoiando a nuca contra o encosto do sofá.

Sua mão livre naturalmente seguiu para a cintura de Nami, onde embrenhou os dedos por debaixo da blusa para acariciar a pele morna. O movimento, apesar de corriqueiro, ainda assim era capaz de fazê-la recuar um momento.

- Sanji veio com esta estúpida idéia de que eu não posso proteger a mim mesma – ela grunhiu, exasperada. – É claro, superprotetor e ingênuo como é, Luffy rapidamente caiu no seu papo. E agora ele quer me proibir de descer desacompanhada na ilha. Você precisa fazer alguma coisa. Luffy vai escutá-lo. Sanji não pode começar a achar que manda em mim. Eu estou suficientemente grandinha para dispensar uma babá!

- Você não quer que eu confronte o maldito cozinheiro – ele disse, um pouco seco. A petição ainda o deixava furioso.

- É claro que não – Nami revirou os olhos. – Nós já temos tensão o suficiente partindo de um dos dois lados. Se você começar a rebater todas as suas alfinetadas, teremos uma guerra dentro deste navio. Eu quero que você fale com Luffy.

A situação com Sanji começava a ficar insuportável.

- Eu posso falar com Luffy, mas você sabe como ele é determinado quando acredita em alguma coisa – Zoro encolheu os ombros. – E ele cuida de você mais do que cuida de Robin.

Nami não rebateu àquela declaração. Sabia que era verdadeira. Tinha Luffy por irmão, e era recíproco.

- Bem, você vai tentar fazer algo por mim? – perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Por que você simplesmente não pede para Chopper ou Brook irem com você e me poupa trabalho? – ele perguntou, estafado. Largou a garrafa sobre o sofá. – Ultimamente parece que eu virei o seu porta-voz – resmungou, coçando o queixo. – Você podia usar a própria boca, só pra variar.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar mordaz.

- Ah, sim, Zoro, porque eu sempre escolho aborrecer você em primeiro lugar, já que o meu mundo gira ao seu redor – rebateu, seca. – Eu não sou nenhuma inválida. Sei resolver os meus próprios problemas. O diálogo não deu certo. Lido com as novas proibições de Luffy, se for necessário. Só achei que você não se importaria em interferir desta vez.

Afastou a mão dele da sua cintura, furiosa. As suas bochechas adquiriam um tom rosado muito agradável quando estava aborrecida.

- Mas se é uma sugestão tão desagradável, tudo bem, esqueça o que eu disse – fez menção de se levantar, mas os dedos de Zoro se fecharam ao redor do seu pulso.

- Vem, senta aqui – ele pediu, a voz mais macia. Rodeou-lhe a cintura para impedi-la de escapar. – Eu já disse que vou fazer isso, bruxa – Nami bufou. Ele sorriu torto. – Perturbar aquele cozinheiro pervertido vai ser a coisa mais divertida que farei em semanas.

Ela cruzou as pernas, jogando o cabelo por sobre o ombro.

- Bom, porque eu não gosto de imposições – disse, o cenho franzido, aborrecida.

- O que é bastante incomum, porque você gosta muito de impor – ele completou, revirando os olhos. – Obviamente, o ditado "Não faço com os outros o que não quero que façam comigo" não funciona para o seu método de atuar.

Ela o fitou pelo canto dos olhos, os lábios torcidos.

- Você quer que eu fique furiosa com você, Zoro? – perguntou, sarcástica. – Porque está seguindo pelo caminho certo.

- Você está sempre furiosa comigo – ele respondeu, indiferente.

- Hm – Nami pousou o dedo indicador por sobre a boca, pensativa. Aquela era uma verdade imutável. – Você me dá muitos motivos – disse, levemente distraída, em tom de quem se justifica. Suspirou. – Quantos minutos mais você tem...? – perguntou, olhando para os equipamentos de musculação.

- Meia hora.

Ele respondeu com a precisão perfeita.

Nami o observou. Zoro não demonstrava nenhuma perturbação. Seu tórax desnudo deixava à mostra não apenas os músculos proeminentes, mas a enorme quantidade de cicatrizes, frutos das batalhas travadas ao longo do percurso que levaria Luffy ao trono dos piratas.

- Você não dormiu bem esta noite – ela comentou, a voz mais macia. Estava acostumada a ter Zoro na sua cama logo após o amanhecer.

- Eu sei – ele passou a mão pelo rosto, desconfortável. – Eu tive um pesadelo com Kuina – respondeu, a voz pesada, e Nami inconscientemente se moveu para tocá-lo. Ela se esforçava para confortá-lo. Seu suor não a incomodou. Ao contrário, pareceu excitá-la.

- Não se preocupe. Onde quer que esteja, Kuina deve estar orgulhosa de você – disse, estendendo o braço e tocando os brincos da sua orelha com a ponta do indicador, para logo depois passar a acariciar o lóbulo.

Ele fechou os olhos diante daquele toque. Apertou a sua cintura com força.

- Nami – disse, a voz áspera.

- Eu sei – ela sussurrou. E o beijou.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Yep. Este é o fim, sim, afinal, o processo acabou. Nami conseguiu torná-lo suscetível à sua proximidade, até torná-lo completamente dependente. Há! Grande, grande Nami.

Enfim, nunca havia me aventurado no ramo de One Piece, mas sempre quis escrever algo com os personagens do Oda. Sou tão fã do Oda que até toparia dar o nome dele ao meu filho. Enfim, então eu esta one simplesmente surgiu na minha cabeça. E eu tive que escrevê-la. É claro, não ficou nada tipo Nora Roberts, mas eu acho que consegui levar a evolução do relacionamento sem tornar os personagens OOC.

Já digo: é foda trabalhar com o Zoro.

Reviews e comentários, por favor!


End file.
